1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle repair verification system, and more specifically to a system of verifying whether electrical and/or mechanical repairs have been completed on an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, cars involved in an accident are brought to a body shop where the car is inspected to identify broken or damaged parts. The inspection may be validated by an insurance representative, or the body shop may be preapproved to presume that the damage assessment at the body shop is accurate.
Once the necessary repairs are validated, a traditional body shop would make the repairs, and possibly repair or replace damaged automotive systems. The car would then be returned to the owner.
More recently, the importance of sensor systems in relation to vehicle safety systems, such as collision avoidance systems, may make it necessary to validate the operation of those sensors and related control systems as part of the repair process. Failure to do so not only jeopardizes the safety of the passengers of the vehicle, but also poses significant liability exposure to the body shop and the insurer which bears some responsibility for the adequacy of the repairs.
The growing popularity of features and function-rich vehicles which heavily rely on up to seventy (70) or more sensors and/or electronic control units (ECUs) and related control systems to facilitate various functionalities of the vehicle makes even more essential that sensor or ECU systems be returned to proper operation after repairs of been made.
In short, the traditional approach of implementing repair by swapping out broken parts and restoring the car's internal and external appearance is no longer sufficient in relation to more complex cars. It is necessary to ensure that the sensors electronic systems, i.e., the brain and nervous system of the car, are compatible with all replacement parts and properly operational before cars put back into service.
The vehicle ECU is instrumental in checking on the condition of vehicle sensors and other intelligence systems in a vehicle. Where a system is found to be absent, or broken, the vehicle will typically generate a digital trouble code (DTC) indicating the indicating that such a condition exists. Some professional organizations, have developed programs, such as the Specialty Equipment Manufacturers Association (SEMA), known as the Vehicle Dynamics Program, which is intended to determine how different aftermarket products interact with other vehicle systems in relation to vehicle safety and Federal standards, to help determine if a repaired vehicle is roadworthy. The application of programs such as the SEMA Vehicle Dynamics Program, to the vehicle collision and insurance industries marks an evolution of vehicle repairs/onboard, allowing integration of the conventional vehicle repair processes with vehicle safety systems including a slew of ECUs, sensors, cameras and electronic controls, all of which need to cooperate in order to achieve proper operation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system of verifying that the electrical repairs for an automobile have been completed. Various aspects of the present disclosure address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.